The sun twins book 1:The rising sun
by Dragonsoards
Summary: Feather and Bella Silvermist thought they were normal NOPE! their demigods when Leaf, Adam and, Alex have to bring them to camp will it go right or will history repeat it's self? my first story. rated T because I don't fully trust myself
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I guess you don't know who I am yet do you? Yep, thought so ( shut up feather they don't know you either). Well, I'm Bella AKA Silvermist,Prank Master, and Dubstep lover. My sister, Feather looks almost exactly like me. long blond hair that falls past our shoulers ,blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. One of our differences was our taste of music I was more into Dubstep stuff and she was more into... classical crap. we live in New York and go to a normal middle school Star's middle school. how we got in I have **NO **clue about we're in it though.

**Still Bella's POV**

I was chilling in my room before school started at 9:00( good old snow days) listening to my usual music: dubstep. My sister walks in and taps me on the shoulder "What?" I ask she answers me 'Winter dance tonight get ready woman" I sighed "I don't wanna go', I mumble she glares ice daggers at "Me your going". She turned off the computer and took me downstairs mom smiled wearly at us she worked all day in night making money and that jerk Tom did dumb stuff with it. I took a poptart from the toaster and slowly started to eat it Feather grabbed the other one mom spoke surprising us "Good morning to you to girls". she chuckled "Morning mom" we said in unison. she sighed "What am I gonna do with you two?' Feather spoke "Most likely destroy us". "Yup' mom agreed smiling "Go get ready for school before he wakes up" she said softly. I glared over at where Tom slept in the chair and went to get ready. I packed an extra pair of jeans and a T-Shirt and put them in bag along with my work. Me and my sister didn't get a lot because we were ADHD and had problems reading I packed a sharp pencil just for Eric Moon if he came near me or Feather. We walked to the bus and got on in the back me listening to my M3P player and Feather reading when we got there we saw silver and she up to us excited about tonight little did I know it would change our lives forever...

**Feather's POV**

Yup, I'm gonna skip to the dance we walked around the gym I could see Bella waiting for Eric Moon to come up so she could impale him he was a huge flirt who.

Never left us alone I realize she's not even wearing a dress and she looks at me and the look on my face and has the nerve to crack a smile. I'm refusing to wear those ugly things she said guessing what I was thinking we had a small fight with lots of arm waving. I broke off and looked at boy with blond hair and grey eyes I felt heat rise to my cheeks and then Bella spoke smiling "OHHHHHH SIS HAS A CRUSH" I glared at her" Shut up!' she smiled at me and I glanced back Silver was talking to them another boy and a girl .. weird.. then Ms. Mika walked up to us. 'oh no 'I thought." Come on dear's she mumbled and led us out of the gym. she led us to the front hall and hissed" You couldn't hide forever we found the sun twins". she burst into flames and in front of us and a lion-like-creature stood infront of us. I looked at Bella and told her to get help she protested I pushed her to the gym to get silver. She turned and ran I looked at the used-to-be Ms. Mika and started running.


	2. I meet the girl who has a double

**Hi guys! :) long time no see! All rights go to Rick Riordan I just own my OCs. anyway thanks to Retrobution ( love your stories btw) for telling me how to update and stuff and thanks for being nice about that.. because if one of my friends found out I had this account they would snap at me for being daft about this and I can think of people who would be rude about it. Ds out!**

INSTEADOFDOINGLINEBREAKSIMDOINGTHISXD

**Alex's POV**

Leaf, Adam, and I had gathered outside the school and started walking towards the door I glanced around frowning something was too perfect about this place like everything was a lie here. I could tell Adam was thinking the same thing because he had that look that said he was planning something. Leaf on the other hand was looking around before she was looked at a kind looking woman in her 60s maybe. "Hello dear, your late for the dance", She mumbles before she let us in the gym. _This is too easy.._ I thought and Leaf lead us into the gym instantly I winced at the music it was terrible and I hated the band 1D please gods no.. I saw something thought that made me block out the music. Two girls were yelling at each other it involved a lot of arm-waving and icy cold looks. I glanced over at Adam he was studying them frowning then I saw why, they were twins the difference was that one had a dress and the other wore normal cloths and an MV3 player he was looking at the one in the dress. I chuckled and looked around. The gym had people in the corners reading or playing basketball then Adam shook me and I looked at him he faced me. "Their gone" he hissed. "what?!",I snapped. "Leaf you and Adam look around the gym for them I'll look in the halls" and without waiting for a reply I stomped into the hallway.

**Bella's POV**

Running... running.. that's all I did was run down the halls I had to hurry and get help or Feather was doomed. Suddenly I was on the ground another person was on the ground as well. He had blondish colored hair and grey eyes witch looked like storm clouds by now and he had a sword in his left hand! I jumped back not wanting to be sliced in half because I ran into the guy. 'Watch it!' he snapped. he studied me for a moment before his eyes grew wide "Oh Gods I'm sorry" he spoke calmly. "Where's your twin?" I felt wonder creep over me _'how does this guy know about Feather?' _I thought. I felt I could trust him though I would ask names later and I spoke quickly "Ms. Mika has turned into a monster!" _of all people why her!? she was nice and like my great grandmother she had dull green eyes and grey hair why her?!_ "Hey' a voice brought me from my thoughts "where are they?!' "come on" .,I mumbled and ran down the halls.

**And... done! chapter 2 is up! I think I'm going to update 3 more times tonight it think.. maybe more anyway bye!**


	3. AN note,, yup,,

**hi guys, schools being a jerkface,., and I almost got sent to the office over a science paper,., and that pissed meh off,., anyway**

**I will be finishing my stories and updating later today,., **

**ds out!**


End file.
